The Prison Inside Your Mind
by Rittie
Summary: "He opened his eyes. That sounded way too dramatic, even for him." As Kaito wakes up in a strange room, he meets even weirder people, who offer confusing help. [Kaito-centric drabble, no couples/romance, 'Kaito' is used at the Persona 5 protagonist's name. T to be safe]


**Title:** The Prison Inside Your Mind

 **Genre/s:** Supernatural/Angst

 **Characters:** Minato A., Yuu N. and Kaito M. (P5 Protagonist)

 **Pairings:** None

 **Warnings:** light angst from the P5 protagonist, Minato's impossible presence and unknown year in which P5 is happening, thus the same for Yuu. Fanon name for P5 protagonist.

 **AN:** Supernatural because Minato is there (despite still being what he is, to avoid spoilers) as well Yuu. Not much else to say so leave any questions about this drabble in your review or my PM's. 'Kaito' is said to be a trickster hidden underneath his somewhat stoic front, so I will be trying to potray that in this drabble.

* * *

He opened his eyes.

Now, that sounded way more dramatic than it should have been. It wasn't like he was just born, like he was seeing the world for the first time. But it was. For his being was being held in an imprisoned state, his worst fear come alive.

"You are right. That is quite the drama you have going on in your brain."

"Is that so?" his natural sarcasm slipped through his question as two unknown men stepped away from the shadows of the place - whatever it was - to face him, both looking strangely transparent... wait a moment, transparent?

The silverhaired one just chuckled lightly at the panic that began to blossom in the teen's eyes as he stared at them as though he was looking at ghosts. Turning to gaze at his companion, who appeared to be as amused as he was, he could understand why. After all, neither of them were physically present. They just arrived from a different plane (of sorts) after hearing this boy's silent cries of anguish.

"It is quite understandable." the oldest one of the trio spoke. "After all, the Velvet Room is a prison of a kind. Yours is just more literal than ours had been. Am I correct, Yuu?"

"Yes." the silverhead - Yuu was his name appearently - agreed. "We were curious what could have possibly caused this and that is why we are here, to attempt and ease your mind. Not that it will matter in the long run for, as Igor would say, this is still your destiny and yours alone."

Kaito glared at them as he grabbed onto the bars seperating him from the duo, the chains on his arms clacking with his movement.

"Igor? The man who made me sign that contract of his before I woke up like this?" he noticed two little girls who looked like twins staring at him and wondered if they could see Yuu and the other as of yet named man.

"Made you? No, you signed it on your free will." Yuu stated. "There is no need to try and make it seem like his fault."

"Indeed." the bluehaired young adult smirked. "As for those two? They are your attendants. Why you require two when it's just you, I don't know and you will have to find out by yourself. Or with your friends."

The ebony-haired teen wondered why the man's smile turned sad at the mentions of the word 'friends'. Did he lose his friends? These two - who were practically strangers to him - had been in his position during their own time.

"What is your name?"

Yuu began to fade away from Kaito's site at his question, causing him to panic slightly. They wouldn't leave him alone in this prison, would they? The other man began to do the same, the smile on his face now a feral grin.

"Minato. Minato Arisato." he said dryly. "Time never waits, it delivers all equally to the same end.. do remember that."

"Hold on! What does that mean!?" the ebony teen tried to reach out towards the figures fading away into the shadows once more. "Come on!"

"I'm afraid your time is up."

He gasped as he woke up to Ann and Ryuji's worried face. It seems he had fallen unconcious in the middle of the busy street. Sitting up with his best friend's help, he grinned at them in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"I'm alright. Don't worry."

Kaito could see that they didn't believe him but even if he could understand what happened, he knew he would never be able to explain seeing two very likely dead men paying him a visit in the cage that was his own mind. As he remembered Minato's parting words, he wondered if he even wanted to find out.

" _Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide..."_


End file.
